Réminiscence
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: Blaine est ce garçon gay que Kurt admire pour son assurance. Cependant, qu'adviendrait-il si les cicatrices du passé venaient à se rouvrir ?


**DISCLAIMER** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages de Glee sont le fruit du travail de leur créateur.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Voici donc une nouvelle histoire alors qu'il m'en reste plusieurs de non-achevées… Je ne les oublie pas, mais j'avoue que j'ai besoin de changer d'univers. Je compte bien m'y remettre à un moment ou un autre mais, pour l'instant, je m'attaque à la série Glee qui vraiment me passionne. Bon, je dois avouer que c'est surtout le flirt Blaine/ Kurt qui m'a attirée en premier lieu, puis j'ai découvert les autres personnages et, si je ne comprends pas toujours les choix scénaristiques, j'attends avec impatience chaque nouvel épisode, comme une bouffée d'air frais dans mon quotidien. Je repasse certaines chansons en boucle tant elles sont magnifiquement interprétées! Mon coup de cœur reste à ce jour, je ne m'en lasse toujours pas, la chanson « Perfect » de Pink chantée par Kurt et Blaine dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 3… un pur moment de bonheur !

Enfin voilà voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez mon entrée dans le monde de Glee. J'écris un peu à l'envie, donc je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, mais je la posterai tôt ou tard…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Réminiscence**

Chapitre 1 : Celui qui revient

Leurs voix étaient parfaitement synchronisées pour former un rythme entêtant qui se répercutait dans les couloirs déserts de l'Académie Dalton. Il était presque dix-neuf heures et seuls les membres des Warblers s'entraînaient encore à cette heure-là. Soudain, une voix grave se mêla au chœur, celle du soliste, Blaine Anderson.

_At first we started out real cool,  
>Taking me places I ain't never been<br>But now your getting comfortable  
>Ain't doing those things you did no more<br>Your slowly makin' me pay for things  
>Your money should be handling<em>

_And now you ask to use my car_

Il vit Blaine sauter sur le divan en cuir sur lequel étaient assis deux autres membres de la chorale. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait pleinement profiter de la chorégraphie et de l'enthousiasme des jeunes hommes.

___Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank  
>And you have the audacity<br>To even come and step to me  
>Ask to hold some money from me<br>Until you get your check next week_

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_

A cet instant, le jeune soliste se perdit dans les yeux d'un garçon au brushing parfait. Emporté par son interprétation, Blaine poursuivait la chanson, jouant avec l'autre, qui adaptait ses expressions en conséquence, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Silly me, why haven't I found another  
>A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out<br>Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

Les voix se réunirent sur le refrain et chacun lança en l'air sa partition, profitant pleinement de ce pur moment de communion. Les garçons se regroupèrent en un large cercle, au milieu duquel Blaine continuait à faire son show. L'attention de chacun était toute entière focalisée sur la performance, ce qui lui permit d'avancer un peu plus près de l'entrée de la salle de répétition, mais toujours partiellement dissimulé par l'ombre du couloir.

_Can you pay my bills  
>Can you pay my telephone bills<br>Can you pay my automo'bills  
>If you did then maybe we could chill<br>I don't think you do  
>So you and me are through<br>_

Puis Blaine entama un nouveau couplet sur lequel certains membres se mirent à effectuer des figures impressionnantes. Le soliste recula, dos à l'entrée, pour laisser la place aux danseurs. Il en profita pour le détailler un peu. Il avait grandi. Certes, il restait toujours un peu plus petit que la moyenne, mais tout de même, il y avait de l'amélioration. Il s'était musclé aussi, vu la carrure de ses épaules. C'était étrange de le voir engoncé dans cet uniforme. C'était si peu… lui. Le Blaine qu'il connaissait portait de vieux jeans troués et des tee-shirts basiques qui lui permettaient de se mêler à la foule en toute discrétion.

Mais le Blaine qu'il connaissait avait quatorze ans.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui lui faisait face. Le temps avait passé. Fini, l'adolescent gringalet et peu sûr de lui. Entouré de tous ses amis, Blaine rayonnait. Il semblait avoir trouvé une place. Sa place.

Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre du bas. Comment Blaine réagira-t-il lorsqu'il le verra ?

__

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Silly me, why haven't I found another<br>A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out  
>Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about<em>

_Can you pay my bills_

_Can you pay my automo'bills (Can you pay my bills)  
>If you did then maybe we could chill<em>

Blaine sauta sur une table. Mais aucun des autres membres de la chorale ne parut surpris. Cela devait être une habitude du jeune homme durant les performances.

_I don't think you do (no)  
>So you and me are through<em>

Inconsciemment, il fit quelques pas en avant. Totalement pris par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il se retrouva au seuil de la pièce sans qu'il n'ait le souvenir de s'être déplacé.

__

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Silly me, why haven't I found another<br>You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Silly me, why haven't I found another<em>

Le refrain reprit, amenant tout le monde a chanté une nouvelle fois ensemble. Blaine se retrouva une fois de plus au centre du cercle, dos à l'entrée.

__

_Can you pay my bills  
>Can you pay my telephone bills<br>Can you pay my automo'bills (Pay my telephone, telephone bills)_

Oui, dos à l'entrée… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tourne sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à face avec l'étranger qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte.

_If you did then maybe we…_

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, Blaine s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés, cessant subitement de chanter.

Les autres membres, emportés par leur élan, ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leur fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour en prendre conscience et ils finirent à leur tour abruptement la chanson.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le soliste qui, lui, n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre que du jeune homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

A présent, seul le silence résonnait dans les couloirs de l'Académie Dalton.

Wes avait immédiatement voulu réprimander son jeune soliste pour avoir brisé l'alchimie du moment. C'était de sa responsabilité de rappeler à l'ordre les membres de la chorale qui se laissaient trop souvent distraire par tout et n'importe quoi. Mais l'expression qui prenait peu à peu place sur le visage de Blaine l'en dissuada. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle colère, une telle rage… une telle haine déformer les traits harmonieux de son ami, pourtant si jovial et plein de vie.

Tout comme les autres membres de la chorale, Kurt était déstabilisé par l'attitude de son nouvel ami. Pour lui, Blaine n'était qu'amour et il ne parlait pas là de ses propres sentiments. Blaine l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, sans le juger. Il était toujours à son écoute, prêt à l'épauler en cas de besoin, à le soutenir dans ses décisions… D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Warblers, Kurt avait pu constater à maintes reprises, qu'il n'était pas une simple exception à la règle. Blaine était à l'écoute de tous les membres de la chorale. Il avait toujours un mot réconfortant pour Trent qui avait du mal à s'accepter physiquement, il était l'un des rares à supporter les longs monologues de David sur sa _merveilleuse_ petite-amie et il était l'unique personne qui osait se moquer ouvertement de l'obsession de Wes pour son marteau (parce que lorsque le jeune homme tournait le dos, c'était une tout autre histoire…).

Evidemment, Kurt savait que son amitié avec Blaine était différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec les autres membres des Warblers, du fait de leur _affinité_. Il se sentait plus proche du jeune homme aux cheveux gélifiés qu'il n'avait jamais été de personne d'autre. Alors, voir à cet instant la haine envahir les yeux dorés de son meilleur ami fit courir le long de son dos un frisson horrifié.

Les yeux de Kurt se détournèrent de Blaine pour découvrir l'origine d'une telle métamorphose. Il remarqua alors un jeune homme se tenant maladroitement au seuil de la pièce. La dizaine de paires d'yeux qui s'attardaient à présent sur lui, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, était sans aucun doute à l'origine de son malaise.

Le jeune homme n'avait en soi rien de particulier. Il ressemblait en tout point à un adolescent de leur âge, l'uniforme en moins. Il était assez grand, sans doute autant que Finn. Il portait un manteau noir sur un jeans foncé tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Des cheveux noirs coupés courts, de grands yeux bleus, il était plutôt joli garçon.

Le silence fut coupé, comme souvent, par la voix de David qui résonna étrangement dans le calme de la pièce : « Blaine ? »

Aussitôt, comme si le mot avait suffi à le ramener à la vie, le concerné fit un pas en arrière, cligna des yeux et prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? », demanda-t-il hargneusement. Le ton employé semblait déplacé dans la bouche de Blaine, plus habitué à chanter des chansons de filles qu'à grogner dans un langage vulgaire.

« -Je suis venu te voir, répondit simplement son interlocuteur, ne le quittant pas des yeux. La voix était calme et sonnait mélodieusement à l'oreille entraînée de Kurt.

-Tu te fous de moi, là, c'est ça ? DEGAGE ! »

Le cri fit sursauter l'ensemble des personnes dans la salle. Blaine semblait littéralement bouillir de rage, il avait fermé ses poings tellement fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Le garçon qui lui faisait face poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Je suis venu pour te parler…

-JE N'AI RIEN A TE DIRE !

Cette fois-ci, le corps de Blaine s'était tendu. Sur la défensive, il avait effectué inconsciemment un nouveau pas en arrière.

-Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, reprit le jeune inconnu comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Une école pour garçons, hein ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu stéréotypé ? »

Le ton n'avait pas été méprisant mais Blaine s'était visiblement senti agressé. Il fit quelques pas rageurs vers l'avant jusqu'à se retrouver à deux mètres du visiteur. Nick et Jeff s'éloignèrent brusquement de son sillage alors que Blaine semblait avoir totalement oublié la foule de spectateurs qui l'entourait. Levant les yeux vers l'autre jeune homme, il reprit sur un ton plus froid encore :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Joey ?

-Je suis désolé. Je voulais, je… j'aurai aimé qu… que tu me pardonnes. »

La voix était douce, mais Kurt remarqua les mains du fameux _Joey_ trembler imperceptiblement. La phrase sembla mettre Blaine dans une rage encore plus folle puisque le jeune homme se jeta sur l'autre dans un cri de haine pure, le bousculant jusqu'au mur le plus proche, où il l'accula d'un bras sur la gorge.

Les Warblers se précipitèrent alors pour séparer les deux jeunes hommes, mais Blaine semblait totalement aveuglé par sa rage. Il hurlait à présent, tout en se débattant pour échapper à la prise ferme de Wes et Thad qui le maintenaient difficilement :

« COMMENT OSES-TU ! TU VIENS ICI, DEUX ANS APRES, DEUX PUTAINS D'ANNEES, POUR ME DEBITER TES CONNERIES ! CONNARD ! »

Joey n'avait toujours pas bougé du mur où l'avait projeté Blaine. Il fixait le jeune homme avec de grands yeux étonnés, comme s'il ne pouvait pas concevoir d'être à l'origine de la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Blaine, perdu dans son monde de colère, continuait de vociférer alors que ses amis tentaient de l'apaiser par des paroles réconfortantes.

« Tu veux que je te pardonne ! TU VEUX QUE JE TE PARDONNE ! Quel moment je dois te pardonner véritablement ? REPONDS ! Quel moment ? »

Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Joey de parler que déjà il reprenait, haletant sous l'effort :

« QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS TE PARDONNER ? LE MOMENT OU TU AS RENIE TON – SOI-DISANT – _MEILLEUR AMI_ PARCE QUE J'AI EU LA BETISE DE TE DIRE QUE J'ETAIS GAY ? LE MOMENT OU TU AS PLACARDE DANS TOUTE L'ECOLE CES…_ putains d'affiches_ ? Quand tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ? Quand tu as fait de moi un pestiféré ? »

La voix de Blaine était éraillée à force d'avoir tant crié. Il n'essayait plus de se débattre et Wes et Thad avaient l'air ridicule à ses côtés, gardant leur pose protectrice. Personne n'osa plus bouger alors que Blaine se dégagea d'un geste sec et qu'il reprit plus doucement :

« Quel moment, hein ? Quand tu m'as frappé dans ce parking ou quand tu les as laissé me tabasser jusqu'à ce que je finisse en soins intensifs ? »

A cet instant Blaine semblait las et Joey ne put supporter son regard plus longtemps, il détourna les yeux vers une rainure du parquet, à côté de son pied droit. Le silence dans la salle était seulement entrecoupé par la respiration sifflante de Blaine.

« -Tu ferai mieux de partir. Tu viens encore une fois de me gâcher la vie. Félicitations.

Après un court silence, il reprit :

-Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, d'accord ? Retournes là d'où tu viens, crèves au fond d'un trou, j'en ai rien à faire, mais dégages et ne reviens jamais ! »

Joey déglutit puis hocha simplement la tête. Il se décolla du mur d'une poussé et s'éloigna lentement dans les longs couloirs de Dalton, sans relever la tête. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. C'était une mauvaise idée de vouloir faire savoir à Blaine qu'il était désolé, qu'il se haïssait pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, pour les horreurs qu'il lui avait faites. Son père avait raison, il était naïf de croire que les choses pourraient s'arranger si facilement. Il venait de faire souffrir Blaine une fois de plus et jamais les remords ne lui avaient si douloureusement serrés le cœur.

Blaine avait eu une folle envie de s'enfuir, dès l'instant où il l'avait revu mais plus encore maintenant que chacun de ses _amis_, s'il pouvait encore en parler en ces termes, le fixait comme s'il était un inconnu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Les autres n'avaient pas à savoir _ça_… C'était son secret, sa vie d'avant, ses blessures les plus intimes, qu'il pensait cicatrisées. Bon sang ! Qu'il s'était trompé ! La fuite aurait été la meilleure solution, il aurait au moins pu conserver un semblant de dignité.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, mais il la chassa d'un coup sec. De la pitié maintenant, c'était pire que tout ! Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, Blaine s'élança vers les escaliers. Sans se concerter, Wes et David se lancèrent à sa poursuite, Kurt sur leurs talons.

Leurs pas résonnèrent encore quelques instants, alors que les autres membres du groupe essayaient doucement de se remettre de la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

Thad prit les devants des remarques qui auraient pu fuser. En tant que membre du conseil, il se devait de conserver son équipe unie en tant qu'ami, il s'inquiétait pour la suite des événements et les conséquences que ces retrouvailles auraient sur Blaine.

« Nous sommes les Warblers : un pour tous, tous pour un. Nous serons là pour lui, quand il en aura besoin. Pour l'instant, ils sauront se charger de lui. Remontons au dortoir. »

Les autres membres acquiescèrent en silence, les paroles du jeune soliste résonnant encore dans leur esprit. Trent referma la salle de chant abandonnée qui avait été le lieu ce soir d'une tragédie où il avait vu se briser le garçon qu'il admirait le plus et qui faisait la force de leur équipe. Il espérait sincèrement que les garçons auraient les mots pour le réconforter. Puis ses pensées s'attardèrent sur Kurt et il sourit tristement. Lui, au moins, saurait trouver les mots justes.

Première partie du chapitre : Chanson « Bills Bills Bills » des Destiny's Child et scène tirée de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2.


End file.
